El mar y la Luna
by Misila
Summary: Era la marea más alta del año. La única noche en la que el mar podía tocar a la Luna.


_Free!_ no me pertenece. _High Speed!_ tampoco.

Dicho esto... ¡Felicidades, **Roxy Scamander**! Que ha alcanzado una edad muy especial en la que más le vale encontrar el amor de su vida y patochadas por el estilo, según miles de novelas juveniles. De cualquier forma, aquí va mi regalo. Espero que te guste :)

* * *

><p><em><strong>El mar y la Luna<strong>_

o—o

El viento ya no cortaba. Ya no arrastraba cristales helados de los que ocultarse tras múltiples capas de ropa. Es cierto que seguía siendo frío, que los cerezos aún no habían empezado a florecer, pero ahora el crepúsculo traía un aroma diferente, de primavera y de irises púrpuras que se habían abierto antes que otras flores para anunciar un tiempo de nuevos comienzos.

La Luna llena, que no había brillado tanto en casi un año, hacía palidecer a las estrellas que comenzaban a aparecer a su alrededor. Se reflejaba en unos ojos azules como el mar, reconociendo su expectación, y brilló durante unos segundos al otro lado de una mirada cálida; y por unos instantes, sin que ellos lo supiesen, fue como si se asomasen al alma del otro.

o—o

Un siseo enfadado se fundió con el sonido de las puertas del tren al abrirse dos paradas antes del destino de su emisor. El joven, un muchacho de aspecto intranquilo, con el ceño permanentemente fruncido en una mueca de impaciencia, se había apostado junto a la ventana y zapateaba constantemente, deseando que el maldito tren llegase de una vez a Iwatobi.

No es que Rin Matsuoka estuviese nervioso. Por supuesto que no.

Sólo acababa de regresar de Australia para ver a su hermana y sus amigos, pese a que ya no llegaría a la ceremonia de graduación; era la primera vez que pisaba Japón desde que se fuese casi un año antes para demostrar a un país extranjero que no había podido con él. Pero ¿nervios? La sola idea era ridícula.

Simplemente estaba cansado después de pasar todo el día en el avión. Y apenas había dormido. Y… sí, aunque se moría de ganas por verlos, la experiencia le había demostrado que no era muy bueno en todo el asunto de los reencuentros con la gente que le importaba.

Además, estaba Haruka.

Rin estaba convencido de que en esta ocasión había estado a la altura. Todo lo ocurrido desde que regresara de Australia tres años antes había logrado que entendiese, aunque generalmente le costaba creerlo, que era importante para Haruka. Y durante los meses que habían estado separados se había asegurado de hablar con él por teléfono y, cuando el joven aprendió a utilizar el programa, videollamada.

Pero aun así, y aunque al marcharse de Japón había estado orgulloso de lo claras que había dejado las cosas con él, la perspectiva de volver a estar frente a Haruka hacía que miles de temores, de cuya existencia Rin nunca había sido consciente, estuviesen a flor de piel.

No se molestó en coger el teléfono cuando lo notó vibrar. Sabía que se trataba de su madre o de su hermana y no le apetecía escuchar a ninguna pedirle que se diera prisa, no cuando ni siquiera podía hacer nada para apresurarse en ese momento.

Rin se pasó una mano por el pelo y miró por la ventana. La Luna ya estaba alta, y por un momento a Rin le pareció que le reprochaba su retraso.

o—o

Haruka sólo había podido soportar diez minutos entre la multitud de alumnos recién graduados.

Nunca le había gustado estar rodeado de mucha gente, y el griterío no le ayudaba a sentirse más tranquilo. Al principio se había limitado a estar entre Rei y Nagisa, ligeramente oculto del bullicio tras Makoto, pero cuando sus amigos se habían separado, claramente disfrutando de la fiesta más que él, prácticamente había huido a la terraza del local. Pese a que la brisa lo hacía tiritar, prefería el frío a la gente.

Desde su posición, apoyado en la baranda, veía el mar; la masa de agua oscura que se fundía con la arena de la playa era totalmente diferente al de Tokio, pero Haruka se sorprendió al comprobar, una vez más, que no lo echaba tanto de menos como había creído cuando se fue. Su rutina en la capital no era tan estresante como temía en un principio; el pequeño apartamento en el que vivía se había convertido en un segundo refugio, y podía llamarlo hogar tanto como a la vieja casa de su abuela; era un lugar en el que disfrutaba de la tranquilidad en medio de las prisas del resto del mundo.

Tranquilidad que se veía interrumpida cuando hablaba con Rin; Haruka sabía que podía utilizar auriculares, pero prefería dejar que la risa del joven se extendiese por todas las habitaciones, sumergirse en la ilusión de que la distancia física realmente desaparecía cuando hablaban. Pese a que estaban a miles de kilómetros de distancia, era dolorosa la frecuencia con la que Haruka se encontraba extendiendo la mano hacia la pantalla con la ridícula esperanza de alcanzar la mejilla de Rin.

Algo tiró de las comisuras de su boca hacia arriba; desde que Gou le dijese que su hermano estaría en Japón el día de su graduación, una irritante expectación se había asentado en la boca de su estómago, y era esa especie de ansiedad lo que hacía que el corazón le diese un vuelco cada vez que veía a alguien caminando por la calle, creyendo ver un destello de cabello rojo.

Haruka se bebió el agua que quedaba en su vaso. Pensó en ir a pedir más, pero en su lugar alzó la mirada hacia el cielo, encontrándose a la Luna brillando en lo alto. Quiso preguntarle cuándo llegaría Rin; y aunque sabía que era imposible, hubiese jurado que el astro le susurró palabras tranquilizadoras.

o—o

Rin estaba sin aliento cuando llegó al local en el que su hermana, Nagisa, Rei y el resto de estudiantes de su promoción celebraban su graduación. Había corrido desde la estación de tren, más por dejar de pensar que porque realmente estuviese convencido de que quería llegar, y cuando entró, aún con su bolsa de viaje colgada del hombro, necesitó varios segundos para volver a respirar a un ritmo normal.

—¡Rin-chan!

Nada más escuchar el apelativo, Rin se preparó para recibir a Nagisa abalanzándose sobre él. Sin embargo, los brazos que estuvieron a punto de aplastarlo eran demasiado grandes, y Rin se encontró devolviéndole el abrazo a Sousuke antes de que el rubio, que había estado más lento de lo habitual, llegase hasta él.

—Ya pensábamos que habías cogido el avión equivocado —comentó su mejor amigo, liberándolo. Rin apenas se ofendió; acababa de descubrir a su hermana trotando hacia él y no tuvo tiempo ni de sonreír antes de que se colgase de su cuello.

—Gou… Suéltame… De verdad, me estás ahogando…

—¡Llegas tarde! —le riñó la joven cuando lo soltó, poniendo los brazos en jarras. Rin ni siquiera se sintió mal; su hermana estaba deslumbrante—. ¿Y por qué no cogías el teléfono?

—Porque estaba en el tren y no podía correr más —replicó. Jugueteó con la cremallera de su bolsa de viaje—. Oye, Gou, ¿sabes dónde puedo dejar esto?

—Donde están todas las cosas, trae —Sousuke le arrebató la bolsa y echó a andar hacia un rincón de la habitación.

—¡Eh, Rin!

Eran Makoto y Rei, que también sonreían.

No es que Rin no se alegrase de verlos. Mantener una conversación con sus amigos era tan sencillo que sus reticencias en el tren le parecían ridículas; rio con las bromas de Nagisa, habló del equipo de natación de Iwatobi con Rei e intervino en las diatribas de Sousuke y Makoto. Sin embargo, no podía evitar mirar alrededor cada pocos minutos, fijándose en la única persona que faltaba en ese cuadro.

—Eh, Makoto —Rin le dio un codazo—. ¿Haru no ha venido?

Makoto sonrió con ese deje de comprensión que lo caracterizaba.

—Sí. Pero creo que ha salido a la terraza.

—Oh —Rin miró alrededor—. ¿Por dónde…?

—Estoy aquí.

Rin se dio la vuelta tan deprisa que se hizo daño.

Efectivamente, Haruka estaba tras él. Tenía el pelo negro algo despeinado, y el ligero rubor de sus mejillas delataba que había estado expuesto al frío de la noche. Miraba a Rin con esa expresión inescrutable tan suya, y el pelirrojo notó cómo sus propias mejillas empezaban a arder.

Sin embargo, todo lo que había planeado hacer, en las infinitas horas que había pasado hablando con Haruka a través de la pantalla de un ordenador, se desvaneció cuando el joven, probablemente sin ni siquiera proponérselo, lo dejó inmóvil en el suelo simplemente clavando sus ojos en los de él.

—No tienes que ir dando sustos a la gente —masculló, sin embargo.

Haruka entornó los ojos. Luego, sonrió.

—Me alegro de que no te hayas perdido por el camino.

o—o

Las videollamadas no alcanzaban a hacer justicia a Rin.

No era simplemente que hubiese crecido y su masa muscular se hubiese incrementado; la sonrisa de Rin por sí sola podía fundir un glaciar, y había en su mirada un tipo de madurez que Haruka no había percibido cuando se despidió de él en el aeropuerto meses atrás. Mientras lo guiaba hacia la terraza, Haruka se preguntó si Rin vería algo remotamente parecido en él. Quería pensar que sí.

Se apoyó en la baranda y, unos segundos más tarde, miró a Rin, que había hecho lo propio. El joven observaba el mar con expresión seria, tranquila, pero Haruka lo conocía lo suficiente para creer que simplemente era eso. Probablemente estuviese pensando en un millón de cosas que debía decir o hacer; ni cien años en Australia lograrían cambiar esa faceta de Rin.

—Saliste en la televisión de Australia —dijo el joven tras unos segundos. Apartó la mirada del océano, sonriendo—. La presentadora sonaba como si quisiera pedirte matrimonio.

Haruka enarcó una ceja, extrañado por la forma que Rin había elegido para comenzar una conversación.

—Ya me lo dijiste. En verano.

Rin se sonrojó.

—Lo sé. Por cierto, ¿cuántas llevas? —Haruka ladeó la cabeza, sin entender—. Victorias.

En otro momento, Haruka hubiese murmurado que no le importaba ganar o perder. Sin embargo, ya no era el niño obstinado que utilizaba el agua como vía de escape. Y gran parte de la culpa la tenía el hombre que estaba a su lado.

—Que cuenten, cinco —respondió, tras hacer un rápido repaso.

Rin parecía un crío a quien le ha llegado su regalo de cumpleaños por adelantado.

—Yo, seis. Te gano —declaró—. Ayer —aclaró al ver la expresión confundida de Haruka—. Por eso he llegado tarde.

Le dio una suave patada en el tobillo para picarlo.

—De momento —Haruka le devolvió la patada—. Hay un torneo en Tokio en tres días.

No añadió que no tenía la menor intención de no ganarlo. Rin lo sabía.

Haruka miró a la distancia entre su codo y el de su… ¿su _qué_? A estas alturas, no estaba seguro siquiera de que existiese una palabra para describir lo que era Rin para él. Encasillarlo en _amigo_ era quedarse corto (y confuso, cuando pensaba que esa categoría era territorio de Makoto, Nagisa y Rei); _novio_ era incorrecto desde que hablasen, unos días antes de que Rin se marchase, para decidir que su relación estaba en lo que el joven había denominado _latencia_. ¿Novio latente? Incluso en su cabeza, sonaba ridículo.

Haruka no había considerado importante, en su momento, buscar una respuesta concreta a la cuestión de qué pasaría cuando se volviesen a ver. Y en ese momento, mientras se planteaba si los menos de cinco centímetros que lo separaban del joven eran una distancia insalvable, tenía que admitir que debería haber sido más precavido.

El verde de la baranda en la que estaba apoyado se oscureció, perdiendo parte del color para fundirse en un profundo gris. Haruka no necesitó alzar la mirada para comprender que la Luna se había ocultado tras las nubes.

Quería que todo volviese a ser igual que antes de su graduación. Pero la calma de Rin hacía que dudase que el deseo fuese mutuo.

o—o

Rin no recordaba un tiempo en el que hubiese sido indiferente a la presencia de Haruka, pero en ese momento dudaba incluso que tal cosa fuese posible. No estaba seguro de qué se había estropeado en su mente para permitirle pensar con claridad cuando tenía a Haruka más cerca de lo que había estado en casi un año.

Porque una parte de él estaba chillando, retorciéndose y provocándole dolor de estómago ante la resistencia de su parte más racional a abalanzarse sobre Haruka y abrazarlo y, quizá, besarlo y comprobar que todo seguía igual que antes de que se marchara.

Su parte más racional era también su parte más cobarde, comprendió Rin tras varios minutos en los que ni él ni Haruka dijeron nada.

Respiró hondo, armándose de valor. Era un adulto hecho y derecho. Vivía en otro continente. Podía hacerlo.

—Eh, Haru —el joven alzó la mirada hasta que sus ojos se encontraron con los de Rin—. Por curiosidad… ¿Estás saliendo con alguien?

Era una pregunta que había evitado hacerle en todo el año; después de darle muchas vueltas, Rin había llegado a la conclusión de que no era justo atar a nadie en una relación que, de momento, suponía depender de las nuevas tecnologías y verse esporádicamente. No es que él hubiese estado saliendo con decenas de hombres en Australia; la idea no le atraía en lo más mínimo. Pero no había querido saber si Haruka había hecho algo a ese respecto.

La expresión en la mirada de Haruka cambió; de mera curiosidad pasó a ser una sorpresa que Rin había visto pocas veces en ese rostro. Sus cejas se elevaron, acompañando a sus ojos exageradamente abiertos.

—¿Con "saliendo" te refieres a como contigo el año pasado? —Rin asintió. Las cejas de Haruka bajaron y se acercaron, conformando una expresión suspicaz, casi ofendida—. No —respondió con cierta brusquedad, como si Rin acabara de preguntarle cuánto eran dos más dos dudando realmente que supiera la respuesta.

—Ah —Rin apartó la mirada, no muy seguro de qué debía decir tras obtener la respuesta a la pregunta que le había molestado durante meses—. Um…

—¿Tú?

—No.

Haruka _sabía_ algo de convenios sociales, comprendió Rin cuando el joven puso una mano en su brazo con cautela. Había esperado hasta averiguar lo que necesitaba antes de hacer lo que quería. Lo miró, y por unos instantes pudo ver reflejado su propio anhelo en sus ojos.

Las nubes se apartaron para dejar que la Luna los viese cuando, tras un año, Rin y Haruka volvieron a estar todo lo cerca que necesitaban.

o—o

Sus amigos estaban ocupados cuando Rin y Haruka volvieron al interior del local; bien bailando, como Gou y Sousuke ("Aún no sé por qué sigue vivo", refunfuñó el pelirrojo), bien charlando, como Rei y Nagisa. Makoto estaba apoyado en la barra hablando con una chica; Haruka no sabía de qué trataba su conversación, pero Makoto tenía las mejillas más encendidas que Rin.

Respiró hondo. El aire cálido y pegajoso le hizo arrugar la nariz y recordar una de las razones por las que odiaba que mucha gente se aglomerase en el mismo sitio.

—Vámonos —pidió, volviéndose hacia Rin. Lo descubrió siguiendo a su hermana y su mejor amigo con la mirada, probablemente buscando algo de lo que quejarse. Haruka había visto a Gou y Sousuke juntos el tiempo suficiente para saber que no lo encontraría.

—Vale… Espera, voy a por mis cosas.

Rin desapareció entre dos chicas que se reían a carcajadas. Haruka volvió a observar a sus amigos, dudó unos segundos y finalmente decidió que esperaría al día siguiente para despedirse de ellos. Su mirada se cruzó con la de Makoto; si el joven se había percatado de la serena alegría que lo acompañaba desde la llegada de Rin, no dio más muestras de ello que sonreír mientras su novio (Haruka deseaba sinceramente estar utilizando la palabra correcta) regresaba con su bolsa de viaje.

Caminaron en silencio durante casi todo el trayecto; ya habían hablado bastante en la terraza. Haruka se había puesto al día no sólo en los asuntos relativos a su carrera deportiva que Rin no había mencionado por videollamada, sino también en lo encantados que habían quedado Russell y Lori con él. Se propuso ir a Australia pronto para verlos de nuevo.

—¿Vas a seguir allí mucho tiempo?

Haruka no había pensado en preguntarlo; ése era un asunto que incumbía a Rin y sólo a Rin, y no quería interferir en lo que él decidiese. Sin embargo, lo había oído decir en muchas ocasiones que Australia no sería algo permanente. Le resultaba imposible no preguntarse cuándo tenía pensado Rin regresar.

Habían llegado a la base de las escaleras que conducían a la casa de Haruka. Rin lo miró fijamente durante varios segundos.

—No sé —admitió—. Probablemente uno o dos años más.

Había bastante diferencia entre un año y dos, pero al menos era una medida más concreta que "algo de tiempo". Además, Haruka no le estaba reprochando nada; habían estado hablando de un torneo a finales de verano en el que probablemente se verían, y de momento ésa era la próxima meta para ellos.

La Luna hacía que la noche casi pareciese día cuando llegaron a la entrada de la casa. El mar había subido más de lo que lo había hecho en meses, anhelando estar más cerca del astro. Y, como si el océano tuviese brazos, Haruka se encontró aferrando la muñeca de Rin cuando el joven hizo ademán de irse.

—Puedes quedarte —susurró; su voz sonó demasiado vulnerable para que pudiera mirarlo a los ojos.

Era la marea más alta del año. La única noche en la que el mar podía tocar a la Luna.

o—o

El griterío de las gaviotas hizo que Rin se preguntase, aún no del todo despierto, si alguien estaba intentando masacrarlas en el puerto.

Cuando se espabiló un poco más, sin embargo, toda su atención se centró en la ausencia de Haruka en la cama.

No tardó en resolver el misterio. El olor a pescado a la plancha se mezcló con el sonido de los utensilios de cocina y los pasos de Haruka en el piso inferior, y Rin se incorporó en la cama, más tranquilo. Tras unos segundos desperezándose, buscó algo que ponerse en el barullo que era la ropa que Haruka prácticamente le había arrancado la noche anterior y bajó a la cocina.

Efectivamente, iba a desayunar pescado. Rin no se molestó en intentar reprimir un bufido lo suficientemente sonoro para que Haruka apartase la mirada de la comida.

—Si no te gusta, nadie te obliga a comértela —dijo.

—De tanto pescado se te acumulará mercurio en el cuerpo y morirás —advirtió Rin, sonriendo. Se acercó al joven por detrás y apoyó la barbilla en su hombro, sin saber si agradecer que hubiese una porción de caballa para él.

Haruka pareció considerarlo durante varios segundos. Luego se encogió de hombros.

—Esta tarde vuelvo a Tokio —comentó.

Rin tardó unos instantes en recordar lo que quería decir; e, incluso entonces, le costó comprender por qué Haruka le contaba aquello. Ya lo sabía; la noche anterior habían hablado de la competición para la que apenas quedaban dos días.

No fue hasta que Haruka puso la caballa en dos platos y se los llevó a la mesa que lo entendió.

—Iré contigo —dijo. Haruka alzó la mirada de su desayuno, y Rin suspiró, aliviado, cuando vio sus ojos iluminarse—. Pero en una semana tengo que ir otra vez a Australia —agregó, sentándose a su lado.

Haruka sonrió, una mezcla de tristeza y esperanza que estuvo a punto de convencer a Rin de que se olvidase de nadar y se quedase para siempre en esa casa con él.

—Lo suponía.

Rin se llevó un pedazo de pescado a la boca, más contento de lo que había estado en meses. Había tenido dudas, pero la absoluta falta de incomodidad que sentía estando con Haruka demostraba que la forma que habían encontrado para mantenerse en contacto funcionaba; que pese a meses y kilómetros, cuando se encontraban, podían seguir siendo ellos.

o—o

Esa tarde, el viento no era tan frío como la anterior. Seguía produciendo escalofríos si uno no se abrigaba lo suficiente, pero el olor a primavera era más claro que nunca.

Dos jóvenes charlaban en un tren que se dirigía a Tokio. Mantenían sus manos entrelazadas, incluso cuando la conversación derivaba en alguna discusión absurda, y de vez en cuando intercambiaban un beso.

A mitad de camino, el rostro de Rin se iluminó al mirar por la ventana. Haruka supo, antes de verlos, que los primeros cerezos estaban floreciendo.


End file.
